kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
G.E.A.R.S.
The Generic Enhancement and Attack Rider System, or G.E.A.R.S. for short, is the transformation equipment used by the GEARS Riders in Kamen Rider Neos. History They were created by Shocker as a mass-production battle system for their soldiers in order to counter the powers of the Kamen Riders. However, the prototypes were all stolen by Daiki Kaito and Tsukasa Kadoya during their last visit to the World of Decade. Tsukasa would give later the latest prototype, RPS-26NOS, to Takashi Sonoda so he could become Kamen Rider Neos. Overview The system is formed by three devices: The Ride Driver, the smartphone-like device that holds the Base design of the Rider who uses it and also houses the Mega Wave Engine that powers the Riders, as well as the voices of the belt; the Equip Card, an SD Card-like device that holds the Equip Armor specifics for the rider to transform into the necessary Equip; and finally The Power Base, the actual transformation belt with a slot in the buckle to place the Ride Driver, as well as the Action Roller on the left side that triggers the transformation and finishers, the Link Drive on the right side that connects the weaponry to the Mega Wave Engine, and the Card Pack, that stores the Equip Cards for the rider to use. Functionality Transformation To transform, the user must place the Equip Card in the Ride Driver and press the touch screen, which makes the Ride Driver announce the Equip's name, then place the Ride Driver in the Power Base's buckle slot, making the Driver announce the Standby sound, then roll the Action Roller to start up the transformation. Each Equip has a personal transformation phrase, but each Ride Driver has a different Standby and Action Roller sound (e.g. Neos' Standby sound is "Game Ready?", while the Action Roller sound is "Yeah!"). Link Up and Rider Wave The Link Up function is a standard of the GEARS Weapons. Each Weapon has an Action Slot, where the Link Drive can be connected in. When the connection is made, the Link Drive announce "Link Up", increasing the power of the weapon to either do a Rider Wave energy attack by just pressing the Link Drive, which announces "Rider Wave". Finisher To trigger the Rider Overcharge finisher, the Link Drive must be placed in one of the GEARS Weapons or in the Action Slots of the armor. Once the Action Roller is activated, it says the Action Roller sound followed of "Rider Overcharge!" When it's activated, the rider has a 5 seconds window to strike the target before it releases the finisher energy. Afterwards, the Link Drive is depowered and the Overcharge function is blocked for an hour. Communication Outside of the transformation, the Ride Driver can act like a cellphone and do calls to local numbers as well as other Ride Drivers, and also GPS and alert calls in case of nearby supernatural activity. Neos' Ride Driver has all the Ride Drivers numbers in his memory already, as it's the last prototype, and the GPS can show where a certain prototype is, but the listing only has the serial numbers. Energy Filter As long as the Rider has the Ride Driver on his or her person, it will nullify potentially harming energy waves by absorbing the energy into itself. The energy absorbed this way could be downloaded to a compatible device, like the GeaRacers, or discharged with during transformation. The wave's origin is immediately added to the GPS for future reckonings. Notes *The system is based on the Smart Brain drivers from Kamen Rider 555 *The serial of Neos' G.E.A.R.S. has the number 26, which is the alternative series number of Kamen Rider Neos in the Kamen Rider Series. **Also, as Neos' G.E.A.R.S. is the last prorotype, it means there are other 25 models, who are probably held by Daiki Kaito. *Alternatively, this is the second Neo-Heisei Series that features a transformation device that could double as a communication device after Kamen Rider Fourze, where the NS Magphone and the Fusion Switch had that ability. *The ability of discharge extra energy during transformations is based on the Power Rangers RPM 10th episode Ranger Blue, where the aformentioned ranger uses an overload on his morpher to destroy some grunts. **Coincidentally, the mechanics of the Ride Driver and the Equip Cards is very similar to the mechanics of the Cell Shift Morpher/Go-Phone and the Engine Cells/Souls from RPM/Go-Onger. *This is the first Neo-Heisei series where the hero's transformation trinket comes from Shocker and the second one in the whole Heisei Era after Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Transformation Devices